


Holding On To You

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Established Relationship, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael keeps getting hurt and Luke just wants to make him feel better, so he rides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> So this is clearly inspired by recent events, poor Michael :( But hey, at least we got a fic out of it!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_June 3 rd 2015 – Leeds, England (The First Direct Arena, Rock Out with Your Socks Out Tour)_

Michael’s a clumsy guy; Luke knows that, Ashton and Calum know that, Michael himself knows that.

They’re performing _Voodoo Doll_ on stage in Leeds during their _Rock Out with Your Socks Out_ performance, Luke is by his microphone stand, singing his verse and strumming his guitar when he sees Michael characteristically jumping around and flashing smiles everywhere while furiously shredding the guitar. The next thing Luke notices out of the corner of his eye is Michael jumping backwards, and then his feet get caught up with each other, sending his diving straight to the floor.

Luke’s first instinct is to drop everything and run straight to Michael, to make sure he isn’t hurt. But Michael keeps playing his guitar like nothing even happened, he laughs and throws his head back as he shakes his head at himself and jumps back up to his feet. He’s bouncing on one leg, so Luke assumes he hurt his other one, but he seems alright other than that, so Luke lets himself relax.

After they finish performing they run backstage and Michael is limping. It pains Luke, but Michael never stops laughing, even when he has to lean his weight on Luke’s side and use him to get backstage where a paramedic waits to examine his ankle. Luckily enough, the injury isn’t too bad, just a bit swollen and sore but Michael is mostly alright.

Michael starts a chain of jokes and eventually everyone, including their fans and the media allow themselves to crack jokes and post videos freely. Eventually it all dies down, but Luke doesn’t forget. He takes a mental note to watch over Michael more on stage and in general.

***

_June 13 th 2015 – London, England (Wembley Arena, Rock Out with Your Socks out Tour)_

The seconds time Michael hurts himself on stage is a lot more memorable and leaves them all scarred inside for life.

They’re nearing the end of the show when something doesn’t quite go right with Michael’s timing and their fire pyrotechnics and Michael ends up with his hair and half of his face on fire. He runs backstage with a towel pressed up against his burnt skin. Luke doesn’t even notice at first, but then the song is over and everyone realizes that something happened and they have to stop the concert, the lights go out and they’re all running backstage after Michael, leaving a worried and screaming crowd behind.

Luke refuses to let go of Michael’s hand the entire time, squeezing it so tight it probably hurts while he whispers reassuring things into Michael’s ear as they impatiently wait for the medics to arrive. When the medics finally get they make everyone except for Michael leave the room, much to Luke’s resistance. Luke starts tearing up, clinging harder to Michael. He makes a scene and a complete fool of himself, but he doesn’t care. That’s his boyfriend right there and he’s hurt.

It results with Michael pressing a rushed kiss to Luke’s lips, promising he’s going to be alright and it’s just quick checkup, and before Luke knows it Ashton grabs him from behind and pulls him outside. Luke kicks and curses every person on the planet and everything he can see around him, he hates not being close to Michael when he’s injured.

After about thirty minutes the paramedics slip out of the room, shooting Luke a funny look before they shuffle closer to them, standing next to Ashton, who is probably the person who’s considered the responsible adult in these situations.

“Michael’s alright,” One of the paramedics Luke never caught the name of says, scanning all three of their faces before settling his eyes back on Ashton. “He has first degree burns, they look worse than they actually are. He got really lucky out there, the fire missed his eye by a millimeter. It could’ve ended a lot worse.” His English accent is thick and his voice is quiet and low. Luke feels relieved, but he still wants to be in there.

“Can we see him now?” Calum voices the question that they’ve all been wanting to ask since the moment they had left the dressing room.

“Yes, but take it easy on him. His whole face is bandaged, don’t be alarmed. He’s already cracking jokes in there.” The other paramedic smiles, and that’s enough to set Luke running back into the room, finding Michael on the same couch he left him on. Luke’s jaw nearly hits the floor when he looks at him. He looks so small and fragile, he’s curled up on himself on the couch, his whole face covered in white bandages, and the skin that peeks from under them looks red and fried. Luke swallows the lump in his throat and forces a smile.

“Mikey,” he breathes out, jogging to take a seat next to his boyfriend. “How are you feeling?” Luke asks softly, fingertips gently ghosting over the white gauze and Michael’s scorched skin.

“It hurts, but they gave me some painkillers so I should be fine.” Michael smirks, pushing Luke’s hands off his face. “Stop babying me. I’m okay.” He chuckles, reaching out to take Luke’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

“You scared the fuck out of me,” Luke chokes, trying to swallow down his tears. “I love you. I don’t know what I’d do if something serious ever happened to you. The medics said you could’ve lost your eyesight and-“ Michael shuts Luke up with a kiss. It smells like sweat and smoke between them and it’s rushed, teeth clashing and low giggles coming from Michael, but Luke needed it.

“But I didn’t, nothing too bad happened. I’m just stupid,” Michael shrugs and slumps back down against the couch. “I love you too, though. I promise I’m fine. I’ll be more careful from now on.” Michael grins at Luke and squeezes his hand. It’s never enough to reassure Luke, but it’s just enough for today.

Luke curls up against Michael’s side, leaning as close as he possibly can, leaving short, sweet kisses all over the healthy parts of Michael’s skin.

***

_November 8 th 2015 – London (Wembley Arena, BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards)_

Luke decides that Wembley arena is a bad place for them to perform, it’s cursed and maybe there’s a Wembley ghost that is out there to get them.

“Hello, London!” Luke shouts into his microphone, raising his hands up in hope to get the crowd to cheer. It works. The rest of them shuffle up on stage and they start playing _She Looks So Perfect_. They’re so into, falling into their usual places on stage when Luke notices Michael disappearing from the corner of his eye. He looks around, confused.

Luke steps up on the little box he has next to his microphone stand looks down into the big hole on stage. Michael’s blond mop pops up and he shoots Luke a pained look, jumping back up on one leg until he’s back in his place next to his own microphone stand. Michael fell down into the hole, simply disappeared.

They continue playing their set, not talking about Michael’s fall much, but everyone’s seen it and Luke’s still worried. He looks over at Michael the entire time, looking down at his injured left leg and hoping he hasn’t damaged it too badly.

They finish performing and get off, running backstage, leaving their instruments behind. Luke looks around for Michael, looking back at Ashton who shrugs his shoulders and mouthing him ‘I don’t know’, so Luke runs back to their dressing room, finding Michael there, his leg propped up on the coffee table as he frowns.

“Fuck,” Luke whispers, dropping down to his knees so he’s crouching next to Michael’s leg, looking up at him. “How bad is it?” he asks quietly, he already knows the answer by the expression on Michael’s face. He’s hurting.

“Pretty bad. Really fucking hurts.” Michael’s voice is scratched and deep and Luke gets back up on his feet, leaning down to kiss the top of Michael’s hair.

“I’m getting someone to take care of you, you’re going to be okay.” Luke promises softly and Michael nods. So Luke runs back outside, meeting Ashton and Calum halfway, nearly bumping right into Ashton’s chest.

“Is he okay?” Ashton asks and Calum moves closer so he can hear above all the noise and music.

“He says it really hurts. I’m getting a medic in there,” Luke says. “Will you stay with him until I find someone?” Luke adds, both of his friends nodding.

So he tries to force a smile on his face before he pushes past them and keeps running around until he finds someone who works at the venue and leads them to their dressing room, back to Michael. They call for a paramedic and one comes rushing into the room not five minutes later, a first aid kit in hand. The paramedic examines Michael’s leg and Michael keeps wincing and hissing in pain as his injured ankle keeps being touched.

“You’re going to need to rest for a few days,” The paramedic sums up as she finishes wrapping Michael’s ankle with an elastic bandage, collecting her tools and medical supplies back into the bag. “I’m going to get you a pair of crutches too, you’re going to need to keep your weight off your leg. You’ll be as good as new in a few days.” She smiles up at Michael apologetically.

They all nod and thank her as she leaves and Luke finds his natural seat plastered to Michael’s side, kissing his cheek and the side of his face comfortingly. “I’m so sorry, Mikey. I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“Luke,” Michael sighs, scooting away from Luke’s touch. “I’m fine. Stop.” He adds with a frown, curling into himself, bringing his knees up to his chest. This time isn’t like last time, he isn’t joking, he’s really moving away from Luke, he’s really upset and Luke’s chest hurts at the thought alone.

Calum and Ashton notice the tense atmosphere and Michael’s attitude and they exchange a worried look before Ashton clears his throat. “Our car’s here, we should probably head back to their hotel. We have an early flight to Berlin tomorrow.”

Luke looks at Michael, waiting for a response. He stays uncharacteristically quiet, though, so Luke shrugs and gets up. He silently hands Michael the crutches that the paramedic left them while they were talking and he takes them, still not saying anything as he stumbles when he gets up, eventually managing to handle the crutches.

They all walk outside in a heavy silence that makes them all fidget uncomfortably. They let Michael get into the car first, Calum helps him with the crutches until he’s safely inside and Calum throws the crutches in the back and climbs into the car last. No one says anything the entire ride either, it’s quite concerning. Ashton plugs his earphones and stops responding, Calum’s eyes bore into his phone like his life depend on it, Michael stares outside the window and Luke stares at Michael. None of it feels right.

Ashton and Calum are the firsts to dart out of the car when they reach the hotel, knowing Michael and Luke are probably either going to talk, fight or end up making out. There’s absolutely no in between with them.

Michael chuckles and rolls his eyes and Luke stays quiet as he jumps out, grabbing Michael’s crutches and helping him out.

“Stop looking at me like I’m a helpless, injured baby,” Michael groans as they walk to the elevator. Luke can’t help it, his boyfriend just fell into a pretty deep hole and hurt his leg, there’s no way he’s just going to pretend like it never happened. “You heard the paramedic, I’m going to be fine in a couple of days.” And Luke knows he’s being irrational and overprotective, he knows Michael is alright. He already made some jokes on Twitter, about how he always hurts himself and how he’s going to look funny walking around with crutches. It isn’t enough to reassure Luke, though.

“You’re not helpless, Michael,” Luke sighs, pressing their floor button and leaning against the elevator wall. “You’re my boyfriend and you’re hurt. I care about you, I naturally worry about you, that’s all.” He shrugs and Michael drops his eyes to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispers right when the elevator door opens and they walk outside slowly, Michael taking time with his crutches as they make their way to their shared room. They stay quiet as Luke fishes the keycard and swipes it through the lock, holding the door open as Michael hops inside.

“Luke?” Michael’s voice sounds small and loaded as Luke locks the door behind them. Luke turns around to look at him, not saying anything. “Will you help me shower?”

Luke smiles and nods, kicking his shoes off and helping Michael into the bathroom where he makes him sit down on the closed toilet seat and helps him get rid of his shoes, clothes and bandage. They stay quiet as Luke undresses too and moves to adjust the water temperature before he climbs in and then helps Michael follow.

They stand pressed up close to each other, chests touching, under the warm water. Luke reaches out for the shampoo and squirts some on his hands before shoving them into Michael’s hair, massaging his scalp. Michael’s eyes flutter shut as he leans into Luke’s touch, practically purring. Luke grins at him, satisfied.

“Luke?” Michael whispers, even though they’re all alone and there’s really no need to. They do that sometimes, they get so wrapped up with each other that they forget where they are.

“Yeah?”

“Why is it always me?” Michael’s tone is heartbreaking and even though he isn’t being specific, Luke knows what this is about. His hands fall from Michael’s head to rest lifelessly and uselessly at his sides as he watches Michael’s face. “I always make a fool of myself, I always slip and fall and get hurt.” A single tear rolls down Michael’s cheek only to get washed away by the water.

“Michael…” Luke brings his hands up to cup Michael’s face, holding his head so he’s forced to look into Luke’s eyes. “Accidents happen. We’re all terribly clumsy, you’re just a little bit clumsier, and there’s nothing wrong with that,” Luke offers a reassuring smile, hoping to get one in return, he hates seeing Michael like this. “Performing on stage isn’t easy, no one thinks it is. How many of our greatest, biggest role models have fallen on and off stage before?” Luke chuckles, he notices a small smile playing on Michael’s lips as well. “It’s easy to get caught up in the concert, in the music and crowd and to miss the edge of the stage, to miss that water stain. It happens, you’re a person, you’re human, Mikey. And you know what? No one deals with it better than you, you know how to joke around about it and it makes me so proud. I wish I had your confidence.” Luke says softly, thumbs rubbing Michael’s cheeks as he speaks.

“I’m sorry.” Michael sighs, all evidence of that smile Luke thought he saw now gone. It makes Luke’s heart ache. He inches closer to Luke, pressing their lips together. It’s eager and fast and the kiss is so loaded. Michael’s physical and emotional pain, Luke’s worry and the way he hurts because Michael’s hurting, they both feel it between them, in their touch.

“I’m going to make you feel better.” Luke pants, breath ragged as he carefully gets out of the shower. He doesn’t give Michael a chance to try to get out either as he swoops him up and into his arms, carrying him to bed.

“You’re ridiculous,” Michael laughs, placing a hand flat on Luke’s chest. The sound of Michael’s laugh makes Luke’s chest feel warm. “I love you.” Michael adds quietly, pushing himself up so he can plant a small kiss to Luke’s cheek, making his own grin widen.

“I love you more,” Luke smirks, laying Michael down on the bed. “And I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” He winks at Michael before he turns around and jogs back to the bathroom.

“Be careful not to slip in there!” Michael calls after him with a giggle.

Luke finds his backpack on the bathroom floor where he dropped it before they got in the shower. He finds the small, almost transparent bottle of lube in one of the inner pockets and smiles victoriously to himself as he rushes back to Michael.

“So, what’s the plan? I can’t really… you know,” Michael chuckles.

“You’re going to sit back and relax while I do all the work,” Luke says simply, sitting down on the bed in front of Michael. “I’m going to open myself up while you watch, and then I’m going to ride you. Does that sound alright, Mikey?” Luke spreads his legs, watching as Michael’s eyes follow his every move.

“I- fuck, Luke, you’re going to kill me.” It makes Luke’s grin widen as he picks up the lube and looks up at Michael.

“Tell me what to do.” Luke teases once his fingers are all slicked up. He obviously knows how to go about this, he and Michael have done it to each other and to themselves more times than he can count, but he knows Michael loves to boss him around, and this is a great chance for him to do that.

“Fuck-“ Michael whimpers, the sound of it going straight to Luke’s hard cock, making it twitch. “Start with one, yeah? Go easy, at first.” Michael instructs, so Luke nods, his fingers finding his hole, the first one pressing in slowly.

Soon enough, Luke’s lying flat on his back with his legs spread open, working three fingers in and out of himself like Michael told him. He keeps moaning Michael’s name as Michael orders him to quicken his pace until Luke is left breathless and panting, telling Michael he needs to stop or he’ll come.

“C’mon, babe,” Michael breathes out when Luke’s done coating Michael’s cock with lube. “Don’t go to fast, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Michael says, and it’s not like they haven’t done this before, but Michael’s ordering him around like Luke told him to, and he isn’t complaining at all. Michael’s back is pressed flat against the wooden headboard, so Luke straddles him, places a leg on each side of Michael’s and his hands on Michael’s shoulder, looking him in the eye.

“Okay?” Luke asks softly, leaving a short kiss to the tip of Michael’s nose.

“Yeah,” Michael practically moans so Luke tries not to lose control over himself as he nods and guides Michael’s cock and lowers his hips down around him. It takes a minute for Luke to lower himself down completely until his ass is touching Michael’s hips, both of their breathing is already heavy and uneven.

“Can I-“ Luke tries to ask, so eager to move already. He’s so turned on and Michael looks really good, all flushed and out of breath under him that he just wants to move already, but Michael cuts him off.

“Just- just wait a second, babe, hold it,” Michael rasps, smirking. He’s just teasing Luke. He brought it on himself. “Good boy.” Michael praises and Luke growls, an actual animalistic growl, they’re both aware of Luke’s constant need for approval and praising.

“Mikey…” Luke begs, his hips moving in slow circles already.

“Go ahead, babe. Move.” Michael grins and Luke lets out a relieved breath as he uses Michael’s shoulders to lift himself up, before slamming himself right back down.

“Shit.” Luke’s eyes slam shut as Michael’s fingers dig into Luke’s hips, helping him move up and down as he bucks his own hips up to meet Luke halfway. Luke can’t stop panting and moaning, this angle feels really good. He feels Michael everywhere, he smells him and breathes him and everything is just Michael, he can’t even say anything other than Michael’s name as he pushes himself down, throwing his head back.

“God, Luke,” Michael bites his bottom lip, his head rolling back and hitting the headboard with a thud. “You’re so hot. This feels so good. You’re so good.” Michael mumbles incoherently. He moves Luke just a little bit to the side, and Luke knows what he’s doing and he tries to brace himself, but nothing can ever ready him for this. Michael pushes up just in time when Luke slams back down and Michael’s cock hits his prostate, making Luke cry out and tighten his hold of Michael’s shoulders. He’s going to leave such dark marks on Michael’s pale skin. But Michael loves that, Luke already knows.

“Luke,” Michael whimpers, so Luke pries his eyes open, looking at Michael’s lustful ones. “Touch yourself.” Michael says, but Luke shakes his head.

“No, just like that, Michael,” Luke chokes out, he can barely form any words when Michael keeps hitting his spot like that. “Just you, okay?” Luke asks and Michael curses under his breath, eyes falling back shut. His hold of Luke’s hip gets tighter as he snaps his hips up harder, faster, determined to get Luke there.

“C’mon, baby,” Michael grunts, sweat rolling down his forehead. Luke thinks he looks so hot, but he’s too far gone to speak the words out loud, so he settles for a whimper. “You’re going to come for me, right? Do it, Luke.” Michael says right when Luke slams himself down and that does it for him.

He tips his head forward so he can rest his forehead on Michael’s shoulder, fingernails digging impossibly deeper into Michael’s muscles as he comes between them, making a mess on both of them as he chants Michael’s name like a mantra. He clenches around Michael, everything is too much and too sensitive and he wants to get Michael there. It seems to work, because Michael bites down on Luke’s shoulder as he comes too, sloppily pushing himself up into Luke a few more times before he goes lax.

It takes a couple of minutes, but both of them catch their breaths and Luke grins tiredly and kisses Michael, hard and deep, before he slides off him and gathers every last bit of energy in him to stumble to the bathroom. He cleans himself up quickly and gets a wet washcloth for Michael.

When they’re both clean and tangled up together under the covers, Michael giggles, making Luke’s eyebrows stitch together as he lifts his head up from Michael’s shoulder to look at him.

“What?” he asks quietly, voice raw. He sounds like he’s been screaming for hours and Luke’s grateful that they don’t have another concert for a while.

“I just thought that maybe I should hurt my ankle more often,” Michael says. “It was totally worth it.” He chuckles and winks and Luke rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to have to wrap you up in bubble wrap and buy you a helmet, you keep worrying me,” Luke sighs. “Maybe _I_ should hurt my ankle next time.” he jokes, and it’s Michael’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Shut up, Luke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (Come be my friend!)


End file.
